Once upon a wonderland
by Nekogirljade
Summary: Written kinda like a ep..wonderland then storybrooke WL then SB..ect...what I think Alice would be like   ;
1. Chapter 1

"You are foolish child to believe you could gain something with out giving something in return."He said laughing manically as he gazed at the small blonde girl before him. She looked almost frighten of him, but mainly desperate to get home. It was a pity she got lost in wonderland, it wasn't all that is was cracked up to be after all.

"But sir please, I have nothing to give..."She cried out to him in a desperate plea. "I only have my kindness and apperication for you kind gesture..."She said in hopes he would understand. The poor girl had nothing to her name, not a penny not a even a trinket of sorts, just the clothes on her back. This place was large, and truly wondrous but after the night she had she just wanted to get home. The girl did wish she had something, anything, but alas she had nothing that would interest him. No gold, no jewelry not even food with her.

"Oh dont lie to me child! You may not have anything here, but when you can find your way home..you will have plenty to offer to me.."He said with a evil smirk, he knew very well in time she have something ever so great to offer. Something only she could offer him. Soon this girl would have more to offer then just "kindness". He smiled, but despite the softness to the smile it held a lot of darkness to it. He began to pace, slowly making a circle around her. He just had to stall her for now, frighten her a little. It was part of the plan after all, though he had his own plan in store as well for this child. It would be a glorious day it be when his favored was returned.

"..What do you mean? I don't understand..."She said as she watched the man as he paced around her slowly. Nothing he was saying was making all that much sense to her. It was also slightly difficult to look at him, he was a man, but..his face and everything about him gave off a evil feel. Casting her eyes to the ground, she tried to make sense of the night she had. From the fall to the talking cat and rabbit to odd tea party. It was a world so different and so unique but she has never felt more homesick then she did now...She nervously played with her apron, full of stains of every kind from running through the forest of wonderland. There was even small rips from when a branch snagged at her apron , hopefully she could repair it. Her tutor would be so disappointed to see her like this, she be horrified to know she was running around like this and getting all dirty like some wild animal. Just the thought alone was scary, she would wring her neck for this. The girl tried to take a deep breath in hopes to calm her mind, but that didn't work, she just completely confused and anxious to get home. Though if she didn't stay calm he might find that in powering, she did not wish to give him anymore power over her. Emotions always were a great source of power, or so has read. When ever the characters paniced or were frighten its when the bad person had the most control because they couldnt control their emotions and think properly. She thought she heard the man stop his pacing, so she gazed slowly up at him as he smiled, he had such a odd look on his face, one full of mischief and evil. It was frieghting, truly freighting.

"Oh child, I shall help you find a way home...but remember this..you owe me..a favor...understand?"He asked pausing long enough to look at her before continuing his pacing around her. He hoped she did, he hate to have done all this for nothing. That would truly ruin his day if she went an hid from him or never returned his favor. He smirked softly to himself, what was he worrying about? He always found who he needed and got what he needed no matter what.

"...I really dont have anything of worth..even at my home."She said nervously, the last thing she wanted to do was displease him when he came to collect his favor. She had no idea what this man was even capable, and she didn't want to ever find out. She was lost in a world unlike her own, she just wanted to go home. Was that such a impossible thing to want? To go home? After all this world was full of impossible things so going home should be easy...Right?

"Oh you will.."Was all he said before a soft misty cloud swirled around him causing him to disapear right before her very eyes. His laughter slowly drifting through the trees around her. Slowly his laughter died away, and the birds soft mournful sounding chirps were all that was left.

"Wait!"She cried out desperately, "Please you must tell me how to get home! You said you would!"She cried out into the emptiness around her. She rubbed frantically at her eyes trying to stop from crying, but she couldn't help it. She was far to upset now to keep herself in check, she just wanted to sick into the ground and lie their forever. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as the silence slowly settled in around her. He was gone with out even bothering her to tell her how to return to her home, even though he said he would have. "Well.."She said sitting down on a rock. "This was to be expected, I had nothing to offer any how..Its only fair I suppose.."She mumbled dabbing her tears with her apron. "I really just wanna go home."She said feeling the tears begin to fall once again. Home, what if she never saw home again? No more soft bed, no more friends, no more playing with Dina out in the meadow, no more home cooked meals no more anything. All normality she felt was thrown out the window and she was trapped in a place where nothing ever made sense. "I was foolish to think a world of my own, with everything backwards would have been perfect.."She said crying softly to herself burying her face in her hands.

Slowly her sorrows settled in as she sat there staring into the emptiness with tear stained cheeks. "What ever will I do now.."She muttered softly to herself. She felt so lost and confused, would she ever get home? Did home even exist anymore? The idea of having no home just made her wanna cry even more. "Crying wont do you any good Alice..."She said to herself almost wanting to laugh at herself knowing very well she very seldom ever followed her own advice. Alice gave good advice, she knew just the right things to do and say for most situations but when it came to herself she was utterly clueless. She knew one thing for sure, Crying wasn't going to get her anywhere. Crying was just going to waste energy and it was bound to get dark soon, she would need to find a place to stay. That would take all the existing energy she had left, she had a feeling she be stuck making her own little home. Wonderland didn't appear to have houses or cabins sitting around.

Alice took a deep breath before rising to her feet and brushing her hair from her face. "I lasted this long, I can manange a little while longer."She said trying to smile but was failing miserably. The smile felt to fake, to force..no use smiling if it didn't feel right. It didn't felt her mood any either, she just felt depressed and tired. Alice truly wanted to just sink back into the rock and cry her eyes out some more. Maybe then she feel better, right now she felt homesick, scared, anxious and it didn't help she was constantly thinking about how she may never see her home again. She may even lose her mind while she was here surrounded by mad people.

The sound of hooves beating the soft ground made her jump nearly out of her skin. She hadn't expected anything to break the silence she was growing so use too. She quickly spun around looking franticly trying to find out where the source of the sound was coming from, then she spotted it. A large beautiful black carriage slowing as it came near her. It was so elegant, it was truly breath taking. Her mind began to race trying to figure out what person could have such a lovely thing, some one rich and important probably. It made her frighten a little, the only people she has meet so far, we mad maybe this person could be worse...

Alice stepped back as the carriage slowly stopped before her. Two knights in bright armor rode up along side of carriage, one dismounted and opened the door reveling a beautiful women dressed in a elegant black dress. The women studied her for a moment then stepped out and smiled at her.

"Well.. aren't you...precious."She said dismissing the over protective knight. "..I hope we didnt do that."She said gesturing to the poor Alices dirty dress. It wasnt till she mentioned that Alice noticed how badly she was caked in dirt, and a little blood when she fell down the rabbit hole. Alice knew it was a little stained but now looking at more closely she was true mess. Oh her tutor would simply die at this horrid sight of her.

"Oh, no no ma`am.."She said waving it off, "Im a little clumsy and unsure of these woods..."She said quickly, their was no need to make this women feel guilty for something she didn't do. "I was a little clumsy and am having a hard time navigating through though the woods.."She said hurriedly trying to smooth out her apron wishing to look a little more presentable. The queen just smiled as she explained herself, she had to stop herself from laughing at the girls feeble attempt to clean her self up though. Her story sounded likely, children always got lost easy but she failed to mention why she was in them.

"..Speaking of which.."She said slowly circling her once before stopping front of her. "What ever are you doing wondering around in my woods?"She asked suspiciously. It wasn't normal for young children to be wondering about at dusk aimless and unsupervised. It was a displeasing thought, children wondering through her woods doing who knew what!

A smile crossed Alice lips, "Oh then you can help me!"She cried happily so relived to find this women. "If these are your woods then you obviously know them well...I would love to go home after this adventure I have had..."She said rambling awfully fast as she let her excitement get the better of her. "Its been such a long day, it feels like its never going to end. I guess that's possible sense everything here seemed rather impossible at first..."She said slowly trailing off hoping her rambling wasn't annoying. She didn't wish to bore the poor women, after all she might be her ticket home.

The queen gave a small smirk, "And what type of adventure have you had?"She asked curiously, it made her wonder whom she had come across in the woods. Many people stayed clear of certain parts for who roamed them. No matter how harmless it all looked their were certain people and places you wanted to avoid. Many children entered and never made it out to tell the tale.

Alice smiled apologectily "Oh right I should explain all that first, well...After tumbling down this rabbit hole, I meet this odd cat, he was no help at all. He spoke in a odd way, he didn't make much sense. Then I ran into this strange white rabbit, he was so skiddish, which was expected from rabbits but this ran kinda like humans in a sense, not very rabbit like.., and this smoking caterpillar, he was a interesting character indeed...not to mention awfully strange tea party where I got to celebrate our very happy un-birthday with mad people, correction..Mad hatter and the hare...He was a rabbit but very human like..more human like then the other rabbit..the other rabbit was smaller and fluffier..I ended up leaving seeing that said small rabbit but..then I lost sight of him...soon I just began wondering..and this man offered to help me and he never did...then you came upon the scene..."She said trying to explain it with out sounding mad herself. Though she knew she must have sounded nuts to the women before her. Who would ever believe such a odd tale? Rabbits, talking cats, she must have sounded mental. She bit her lip lightly and took a moment to access the women`s face, trying to get a feel of what was running through her mind. She looked like she was listening, and taking in her words at least. She nodded and smiled and even laughed lightly now and again. As long as she listened that was good enough for her, no on else she meet really wanted to listen to her. The women before her seemed sane in comparison to everyone else, it was so delightful!

The queens smirk slowly turned into a wicked smile. "My child, that does sound like a lot, now you say you meet a caterpillar...did he happen to tell you about..his mushroom?"She asked curiously, "surely he must have.."She said, even if he didn't, by the look on the girls face she probably want to go back and find out about this said mushroom. She probably think it was a way home or something.

"The mushroom that causes people to grow or shrink? Why yes he did, why? Oh you don't plan on telling the evil queen do you? I promised I wouldn't tell!"She said clasping her hands over her lips regretting ever saying a word. That was wonderlands biggest secrets was the magical mushrooms, the evil queen would do anything to have them. The caterpillar said the mushroom could be used to make a powerful potion to allow the queen into wonderland. Sure the place was strange and a little scary but she didn't wish to see a evil queen run it. The place would be even more horrifying then.

The queen laughed at her, she was such a amusing child. "Oh no dear, I am not the evil queen nor would I dare tell her..But I myself have been trying to get some of that mushroom..Its..."She paused for a second to turn away and pretend to pat her eye with the handkerchief she pulled out her dress. "Its the last thing I need to complete a healing potion for a sick subject in my kingdom..With out..." She stopped again to turn and look at little `ol Alice. "Oh... I'm sure you just wanna go home..I shouldn't burden you with my little request..."She said waving it off with a sad smile. "You probably been through enough as it is.."

"Oh if its to help someone I could go back..."She said slowly unsure herself if she could manage to go back their at this hour. It sounded like the person was in desperate need of it, and if she could help her find it and didnt then she feel at fault for their death. She didnt need a innocent persons death on her hands. Then a idea sparked and she smiled, "Perhaphs you could joi-" The queen quickly cut her off.

"Dear, only children like yourself with a wondrous imaginations can enter wonderland..."She said softly, "You could only enter wonderland but if you were to do this task for me I could help you get home." She had hoped the girl fell for it, truly a child would fall for anything if you smiled enough and sounded sincere. "Plus none of the children in my kingdom are old enough to embark on such a importance task, nor have any ever gone before. Some have but..none have..made it home..they just got so caught up in the majestic place.."She said faking another soft sob. She patted her eyes again and plastered on a sad look of sorrow in hopes this was all worth it. By the look of things the child believed every word, the Queen was indeed one hell of a actress, something she took great pride in.

"Well..Alright. It might take some time, but if i hurry..."And off the girl went rambling to herself and beginning to walk off with out any further words. It was getting late, and she wanted to get home as quickly as she could. Surely gathering some mushroom be a simple quick task this time around.

The queen had to stop herself from laughing at the girl, "I will be awaiting your return at the castle! My guards will find you."She called to the girl who turned around and smiled while she waved before turning and hurrying off not even giving it a second thought. A slow dark smile crossed her lips and she turned away heading back towards her carriage.

"Excellent.."She said to herself as she climbed back into her carriage. The girl would revive the mushroom and with that she could finally take over Wonderland. It was the only place in her kingdom that she had no control over, and it infuriated here every second of the day. The mushroom was the key piece in taking over. The evil queen was also pleased with Rumple, he found a child who could enter wonderland at last... 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma! Emma! Mary Margaret cried hurrying into Grannys almost collasping at Emmas table. She had driven to the house but then ran all the way here once she discovered Emma wasn t at home. The idea of getting back into the car just didn t strike her then, finding Emma was her main priority at the moment.

Whoa cool the jets, whats wrong? Emma asked before sipping her coffee with a confused look. It wasn t like Mary Margaret to act so strange and panicked. It made her wonder if something happen between her and David, but everything seemed so peaceful between them and everything else in the town.

One one of my students went missing, I tried calling her house, looking for her..nothing! I cant find her.. She said gasping for air as she slide into the booth across from Emma. She took a deep breath as she adjusted her hat and tried to calm herself so she could explain everything more clearly to Emma. All she wanted to do though was find the poor girl, it wasn't like her to disappear like all this. Mary Margret had thought about finding her by herself but with her luck she get lost her self. You have to help me find her, Im worried. She pleaded leaning a little on the table, grasping the edge tightly. It was Emmas job after all to find missing children and there was no doubting her ablitiy but this child just made Mary Margret worry a little extra more.

Slow down..When did this child go missing? Emma asked setting down her coffee as she leaned forward a little to listen better. Are you sure she just didn t go wonder home? She asked, it was the most reasonable reason after all. Most missing children reports were like that, a kid wondered home early or a few blocks away then were found a few hours later. Emma shifted in her seat and could tell by the look on her friends face that obviously she didn't believe that. "Fine, why not explain what happen?"She asked.

I saw her this morning before school, I came in to get my usual coffee .but when I got to the school I didn t see her, I didn t see her in class .I even looked for her through out the school when I got the chance I even tried calling her house..and I never received a answer. Mary Margret explained, worry was written all over her face. It was odd, it was like she just vanished from plain sight. She tired to keep postie thoughts but it was difficult. The idea of her going home early was not logical sense her house was the other way she was headed this morning. Plus she looked happy and smiling when she seen her, so it didnt appear like she was running away either.

The people around keep casting them odd looks and trying to listen in. The town drunk just huffed and rolled his eyes before storming out while mumbling to himself at how stupid they seemed. Soon the news of a missing girl be spread around town, probably in less then a hour, the town was small and news spread fast. A light giggle of the bell above the door chimed out and the towns people glanced up before turning their attention to their own business. As soon as Regina entered, everyone was quick to shut up and look away and she almost smiled at that. Her mind was focused on something else though, something more important. Her eyes scanned the place before setting on Emma.

She made her way to the table, there was no hesitation in her stride, Where is he? was the first thing out of her mouth, not a hello not even a fake smile she did so well.

Where is who? Emma was confused on who she meant, she was dealing with a missing child right now, and from the looks of it Regina was accusing her of some one else missing as well. What a lovely way to start out the morning.

Henry..He hasn t come home yet. I assumed he was here with you. She said glancing around the diner, By the looks of things, it seems he isn t here .Well as acting sherif its yours job to find him I demand you find him and send him Straight home and with that Regina turned and walked off right out the diner to her car. She wasn t up for games, and she would have to get Sydney to spy on them. More or less to make sure her Stay away from Henry order was still in effect. They didn t need to spend anymore time together then necessary right now, when ever they were together things got shady . She had to put a complete stop on that and regain order in her town. It was bad enough she had to deal with Rumpelstiltskin once again. It was infuriating he hadn't fallen under her damn spell like she had hoped.

Emma let out a sigh and rolled her eyes before getting up and leaving Ruby her tip. Lets go walk and talk She suggested to Mary Margret, it probably be better then sitting their and getting all those weird stares. This day was just getting filled and filled far to much drama for her to stand right now. Once outside Emma brushed her hair from her face and let out one more sigh. alright so we have two missing one is Henry, and well this is to be expect..probably finding a new place to hide since the castle is gone . She noted, And the other one She paused realizing she didn't know about the other one. Who was the student that went missing? She asked curiously.

Her name is Mary-ann She is a fine student, but..at times its like she is in a world of her own She day dreams and always has these bizarre stories to tell .Im afraid she will get hurt..and.. Mary Margret hesitated a little before carrying on, she was unsure if she wanted to bother explaining the next bit but Emma was her friend and needed to know all she could to find the Mary-ann. and well this may be the last strike before she is put in the mental hospital or something They have been watching her..hoping she just grow out of it or she just playing..but..she believes these things are real . She explained as sadness slowly took over. It was tragic really to think a young child could be put away like that because she was being a child. Though Mary ann did believe those things were real and her constant talk of those things was concerning. She also get horribly upset when ever anyone denied their exist or tried to explain they didn't exist.

What things? I mean couldn t she just be talking of imaginary friends? Emma said, it seemed foolish to put a child in a mental ward for that. If that was the case most of the children in story brooke and every where else would be put away then. Children made up stories, talked of made up things, and had imagery friends, it was just what children did.

Mary Margret nodded with a sad smile, Its possible, I like to think it is but she speaks of these things She truly believes they are real Like talking caterpillars, or fancy white rabbits .and we should celebrate every day over tea because its our un-birthday She talks about this world constantly and draws picture of it its just.. concerning I suppose for her guardian, she hopes the same thing but She sighed and adjusted her scarf as they walked towards the station. I suppose that could be normal for some children She said trying to rationalize it in some way, but her mind was more focused on how was she to explain this to her guardian once she managed to get a hold of them? It wouldn't be easy to tell a already over protective guardian their kid was missing.

Emma walked in silence for a moment trying to wrap her head around everything Mary Margret was telling her. It sounded like the girl probably wondered off somewhere, it was unlikely she got kidnapped, but because it was unlikely didn t mean it was probable. Then a thought sparked in her brain, maybe just maybe it be the answer to finding the lost girl. You said she drew pictures of this so called place? She asked to double check she heard right.

Mary Margret nodded, Yes, all the time in class, she called it wonderland. She said unsure how that was at all helpful. I have some in the class room if you think they are some help.. She tried to figure out what Emma was thinking, she obviously had some plan. Mary Margret would just have to trust Emma on this one.

Lets go then, I wanna see these pictures. She said digging through her coat pockets removing a set of car keys. We can take my car. With that Emma lead Mary Margret to her yellow bug and headed to the school.

Once they arrived Mary Marget unlocked the classroom door and flipped on the lights before riffling through her supply closet in the box of art projects. "Here we go.."She said picking up a stack.

Mary Margret laid out Mary-anns hand drawn pictures on her desk for Emma, who slowly looked over each piece. She focused taking in each detail trying to get some clue where these place might be. She frowned a little as she gazed at the pictures, there was a repeating pattern in the background of each picture, and that must be where the place was located.

They all take place in the woods. She said setting pictures on the desk, she meet her gaze and sighed. looks like we are taking a hike. It made since after all, if this girl believed wonderland existed then the first place she probably go to find it was in the woods, unless she made her own wonderland there already. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alice raced through the woods shoving branches and bushes out of her way as she made her way back to the marvelously place called Wonderland. If she remembered correctly the dirt path should be a few paces ahead. Slowed down her pace, she climbed over the old dried out tree and peered around cautiously. Wonderland had some amazing things to it, but it also held some rather frightening creatures lurking in the dark as well.

As she slowly made it to the old dusty path, she could hear the sounds the of the very happy un birthday party commencing. She giggled lightly, the Mad hatter was truly a odd man but fun all the same. He threw the best parties and never failed to bring a smile to her face. From the way he served his tea to the way he tended to speak, it was all just delightful. It was tempting to head back there, but she had a task to complete. Though nothing was wrong with a quick look to see how everything was going she thought to herself with a smile. Alice took the path and peeked around the tree at the large table set with tea cups and tea pots from all over. She let out a soft sigh, it looked like a awfully good time but she quickly shook her head. She had a task she had to complete, she would need to constantly remind her self that if she was to ever finish it soon. Now, where did I find that caterpillar.. She mused softly walking away from the party. She began walking listening to the small pebbles crunch under to feet , heading for the flower beds where the harsh flowers shooed her away before. A slow smirk crossed her pale lips at a mischievous thought. Call me a weed She said kneeling down in the flower bed. The flowers turned to look at her and began shouting all at once waving their leaves at her in anger once more life before. Ha, foolish flowers She as the smirk never left her soft pink lips. Alice began to pluck the taller, meaner, ones from their happy place in the ground. Not so tough are you? She laughed at them."I told you Id pick you once I was my real size." It felt great to get revenge, they truly did need to learn their manners. Calling some one a weed and shoving them away because they just happen not to be a flower. Well she hardly considered them flowers now either seeing how they were so pathetic. They fell limp in her hand, their faces almost disappeared and their petals drifting to the ground losing their bright colors. Alice frowned at that, why didn't this feel as good as she thought it would? She tossed them aside and knelt lower to the smaller ones, they were the meaner ones anyways. As she reached out for a few she had paused at the sight of them cowering close together. It looked almost like they were crying...actually crying. She felt a slight twinge of guilt course through her. Alice was slightly puzzled at this, and just rose up to her feet. Oh never mind She said waving them off like they were hardly worth the effort. As she began to walk away she could hear their cruel shouts and glared over her shoulder to quickly shut them all up. They were in no postion to begin that game again.

She continued on her way to the caterpillar, she hoped he was still their. She couldn't remember what side made her grow and which on made her shrink. That thought sparked another making me frown softly Oh dear, she forgot what mushroom side she wanted She should probably bring both sides, or maybe the whole mushroom all together. She was her normal size so plucking it be as easy as the flowers were, grabbing small pieces would have been probably impossible at this size. Alice nodded to herself, yes the whole mushroom do just fine. He wouldn't miss it, he obviously didn't care much for it since he hardly could get comfortable on it anymore. She smiled at that thought, but it faded at the thought of the caterpillar..She wouldn't lie he was rather frightening for a caterpillar. He had a slight temper issue, blew smoke in her face and had no true regard for anyone else but himself I'm a regular size..I should be just fine. She said reassuring herself as she brushed that thought aside. He slipped away once she left, so she might be worrying for nothing at all... 


End file.
